


沃里克把脸埋在她胸脯里

by SpectaTOR



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/SpectaTOR
Summary: 之前被lof屏蔽的沃爱短打睡眠文学过两天可能还会有一篇





	沃里克把脸埋在她胸脯里

沃里克把脸埋在她的胸脯里。

爱丽克斯的气味和其他人都不太一样——大概是淡淡的肥皂气味和一种独特的体味。

沃里克想到黑暗和温暖的子宫。

爱丽捋着他的头发，抱着他，她知道他又做噩梦，尽管她并不清楚那些内容。

他们在床上躺着，用这种看起来不干不净事实上纯洁的像是刚出生一般的动作躺着。

爱丽非常容易让人产生欲望。

她有足够漂亮的身材，好看的脸蛋，温柔听话。

沃里克摩挲她的腰肢，像对待珍宝一样亲吻她的头发。

是了，头发也好看，黑色的，顺滑的。

他给她把辫子编起来，她像是五月的风——这么比喻是不尽然对的，爱丽温暖，却是厚实的温暖，可也不同于寒冬的厚围巾和火炉，她又是轻柔的。

沃里克准备进入她的时候发现她环抱住他的手有些颤抖。

于是他停下来。

那里已经湿润了，但显然她还没有做好准备。

于是他停下来，拍拍她的屁股，把她搂在怀里——她是他的妹妹，是他恋爱中的太太，是他的母亲，是他的五月风。

沃里克低声和她说话，得谢谢你小爱丽，起码你证明我的魅力值还是很高。

爱丽克斯感到抱歉，她的背贴着沃里克的腹部，臀部刚好能够感受到那里的坚硬。

你还看到过巴里么？沃里克问她。

没，没有了。

爱丽克斯拉着沃里克横在她腰上的手，不怎么害怕了——他是她的爱人，是她的老板，是她的长兄，是她的救赎，是她的夏日雷电。

这并没有什么。爱丽克斯对自己说。

因为精神上我们相爱，所以在身体上也应该相爱。

这与之前和之后的那些都不同。

他们那天做了两次，都是正宗的传教士位，配合默契，心满意足。

爱丽躺在床上，沃里克在她身边坐着抽烟。

爱丽克斯也坐起来，手指穿过他被汗湿的头发，真是非常漂亮的头发，铂金色卷发，尤其是扎起来，大概能把马尾扎的好看的男人，无论年纪，都是姑娘们的梦中情人。

你干嘛？

沃里克转过去。

爱丽克斯的乳房随着动作颤动。

她用细而长的手指分开那些头发，一点一点把它们编起来，最后用花巾系了蝴蝶结。

她咯咯地笑起来，像个婴儿。

沃里克拎起不长的辫子，揉揉她的脑袋，唉，小姑娘。

他一直以为自己喜欢的是杰西卡那样丰乳肥臀妖娆火辣的漂亮姑娘，然而果然海报就只是海报。虽然爱丽酱也有不错的乳量，然而完全两个画风，她太可爱了。

唉，小姑娘。

外面正在下雨，窗帘拉着，只有雨声和凉气进来。


End file.
